


Backdraft

by bones_2_be



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bones_2_be/pseuds/bones_2_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the events of the pilot, Severide and Casey finally have a dynamic that works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backdraft

Casey dug his fingers into the muscle of Severide’s powerful shoulders and turned his head away, shutting his eyes as Severide fucked into him. Against the wall, this time, forceful thrusts snapping up into Casey’s body. Severide’s harsh, panted breath was hot on his neck, the occasional burn of stubble against his cheek or neck as Severide leaned forward. It always looked different, but it was always the same, a mockery of what they’d had before. There was nothing spoken between them, no eye contact, except for that first, burning moment when they silently affirmed that it was what they both wanted. But it wasn’t, and it hadn’t been for years. 

Severide brought his hands to Casey’s hips and lifted him further up the wall, changing the angle. Casey bit down on his hand to muffle the sounds that threatened to tear out of his body. He let Severide fuck him, but he refused to be the first to break down. It was always something, some fight or close call that made them get into it, scream at each other. They’d go for weeks barely speaking, and then Casey would show up at Severide’s apartment, or Severide would turn up on Casey’s doorstep, and they both knew. Things would be civil, for a week, maybe two. Then there would be another fight. Casey slammed his hand against the wall as Severide pulled him down farther onto his cock. There was always another fight. 

Severide bit Casey’s neck, sucking a hickey just above the collarbone. It was a possessive action that had long ago lost any meaning. He still liked to do it, like Casey liked to leave long red scratches up his back so he could watch him wince every time he pulled his shirt off at the station. If anybody ever correlated the timing of their marks, they weren’t stupid enough to say anything. 

“Jesus,” Severide bit out, hips snapping against Casey’s body. He was close, and Casey had never figured out if he started talking to give Casey a head’s up, or because he couldn’t help himself. “Matt,” Severide whispered, right against Casey’s ear. It was all he could do not to pull away. From the intimacy, from Severide’s warm breath, from the whole fucking thing. Casey reached between them and began jerking himself off. He felt Severide’s eyes on him, and didn’t look up. Some nights, he got to watch Severide’s face as they came. Severide would fix his gaze on something far away over Casey’s shoulder, and there was no risk of eye contact. Other nights, it was like this, Casey looking anywhere but at Severide’s face, anywhere but at those full lips and wrecked blue eyes.

“Please,” Severide said, grip on Casey’s hips tightening. There would be bruises, he knew now. He’d long ago learned how hard Severide could hold him without leaving a mark. They were way past it tonight. “Please,” Severide said again. Casey never asked what he was begging for. He was pretty sure he knew, and there was no answer he could give. 

Severide dug his thumbs into Casey’s skin, driving in hard, and Casey let himself cry out this time, the sensation overwhelming. Severide didn’t slow his thrusts. There wasn’t a question of whether it was a sound of hurt or pleasure. If Severide ever really hurt Casey, or vice versa, they’d know. Casey groaned again, and came, spilling over his hand and against Severide’s chest. He gasped as he rode through his orgasm, and he knew when Severide came moments later. Severide went to pull out, but Casey shook his head, grabbing him. 

“Don’t,” he said, kissing the soft spot on Severide’s neck just below his jaw. He couldn’t stand it yet, couldn’t fathom the emptiness. Anymore, he couldn’t tell if he hated himself more after a fight or after they fucked. “Kelly,” he said, tasting the name in his mouth. It felt so goddamn strange now. 

“Yeah?” Severide asked, pulling him closer. 

Casey could feel Severide’s heartbeat against his, the sweat and heat between them. He shook his head, pushing Severide back.

“Nothing.”


End file.
